Percy Jackson and the Snow Queen
by posiedansgirl123
Summary: Percy has been having strange visions. And he can't figure out why. He knows that it means the end of the world but he doesn't know where to start to stop it. Chiron thinks that the gods are keeping something from everyone, and he goes out to find this special book to tell everything about every god, and Greek mystic in the entire world!
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS BEFORE THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS! AND AFTER THE LAST OLYMPIAN!

Chapter 1

One quite evening in Camp Half-Blood where the kids bussaling around doing races, shooting arrows, and learning how to sword fight everyone thought it would be a normal day! But they were VERY wrong!

While all this was going on Annabeth and Percy were walking toward the little cabin below Half-Blood Hill talking along the way.

"I just don't think its anything. Half-Bloods have normal dreams to! It's not un-natural." argued Annabeth.

"No. NO! It's not like that! It was like I was REALLY there!" yelled Percy angrily.

"But Per-"

"Can't you listen! It was real! It-"

"Then tell me about it! Tell me."

"I can't remember." Percy said distressed.

Percy sighed then looked at the ground still walking.

"Percy I'm just saying that it could be NOTHING! And not remembering is probably for the best." said Annabeth reasonably.

Percy didn't get a chance to say anything because they were at the cottage. The front of the cottage was painted a very light yellow with four chairs and a glass table; on the table was a deck of cards and two glass cups.

Then just as they came Chiron came out in his wheelchair.

"Annabeth, Percy, welcome!" greeted Chiron.

"Chiron, Percy, has been having "visions" but I told him that it was probably just natural dreams." explained Annabeth.

"You know I'm standing right here don't you?" asked Percy sarcastically.

"Yep. You just need a little straitening out and thats just what I did." said Annabeth defensively.

"Now, now lets not get brutal. Percy tell me more about this dream." Chiron said interestedly.

"That's just it I don't now anything; only that it has something to do with the future and if it did come true that it meant the end of something." answered Percy sadly, wishing he could give more, even just one word.

Then suddenly Percy blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Percy? Percy Jackson."

"What? Who said that? Wherever you are come out or I'll come in!" threatened Percy worried it he might just be hallucinating.

"Don't be frightened Son of Poseidon. I brought you here to give you your one word: snow." then out of a fog came a woman.

She was dressed with snowflakes, as well as the crown on top her head, she had long thick white hair, skin as white as snow, she wore a necklace that had a blue crystal the chain was made out of ice; but something about her seemed sickly and weak you could see right through her.

"Who are you?" asked Percy squinting to get a good look at her.

"Don't bother to hurt yourself, you won't remember what happened only one word-"

"Snow I got it but why won't I remember this? Who are you is what I want to know!" demanded Percy frustrated.

"Huh. I should've known that you'd have your Father's attitude. I only have a few minutes. So listen even if you won't remember; I am Queen Angelica but to the gods I am known as the Snow Queen, I am also the Keeper of Winter, the Maker of snow, ice, and snowflakes." answered Queen Angelica.

"I've-"

"I have little time, Percy I must tell you something- please listen - I have been sending you that dream because I need your help! I have been captured and if I don't return winter will be lost! Remember ,Percy! Remember snow!" then like that she was gone.

"Percy? Percy? Chiron, he's waking up!" said Annabeth looking worried and scared.

"Percy-"

"Don't EVER do that again! You had me scared to DEATH!" Annabeth said looking furious.

"Now, Annabeth, don't get all brutal. He's awake thats all that matters." said Chiron out of his wheelchair and with hindquarters.

"Ow. My head." said Percy rubbing his head.

"You conked it when you fell down silly." said Annabeth still mad.

"Annabeth why don;t you go get something for, Percy's, head." said Chiron.

When she left Chiron turned to Percy.

"Tell me what you saw." said Chiron interestedly.

"How do you know I saw something?" asked Percy still rubbing his head.

"Because you weren't really listening to, Annabeth, you were trying to sort through what you saw. So what did you see?" asked Chiron again.

"Uh, um. UH! I don't remember. I don't all I can think about is- Uh just forget about it. Its nothing. It's crazy!" said Percy trying to get his ind off that something.

"Percy, anything you can't stop thinking about can help. Now tell me; what is it you can't stop thinking about?"

"Snow."

"Snow? Hmm. Interesting, anything else?"

"No, thats it. Snow." said Percy thinking of himself of a lunatic.

Percy sighed. He wished he could figure this out.

"Percy, why don't you get some rest. Hmm." suggested Chiron.

"Um, yeah, yeah." replied Percy but he didn't now what he was saying he was to preoccupied with what happened at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

When he reached his cabin he sat down on the right side of the bed and thought over, and over again what everything meant. Then he looked up at the ceiling stared at the sea creature figures gleaming from the sun.

Water,he thought, I need a... Shower!_**  
**_

When he finished taking the shower he felt refreshed, and he could think clearly too.

"Much better." he said to himself.

"There you are. I was looking for you ALL OVER!" exclaimed Annabeth worried.

"Well…"

"Chiron, said you would be in your cabin but you weren't there. So I thought you might be here." added Annabeth.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you know. So…. Yeah." explained Percy.

"It's about time for lunch we better get over to the pavilion." said Annabeth.

"Yep. Uh. Listen I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. Let's just forget it ever happened OK?"

"OK. Let's go I'm starved."

They walked to the pavilion a.k.a. The lunch room.

Chatter was everywhere people were finding their tables waiting for Chiron to say the can eat.

"Well, see you afterwards?" asked Annabeth smiling.

To Percy she was bright when she smiled even after they argued.

"Yeah see you afterwards." answered Percy smiling.

"Annabeth, come on ,Chiron's, about to talk!" yelled a girl from Annabeth's cabin.

"Ah, I gotta go my cabin-mates are calling me. See you later." said Annabeth still smiling as she walked backwards to her table. When she was halfway there she turned around and then someone from her cabin pulled her to her seat.

Then Percy found his table and sat down as usual it was empty, usually children weren't from Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades.

Then Chiron walked over and stomped his hooves on the marble floor, then there was silence.

"Welcome, to this new summer! For a special surprise there will a game afterwards-"

There was cheering all around. Then Chiron stomped again and again there was silence.

"Yes, yes, I now you're all very excited! But as I was saying the game will be Capture the Flag! And this time monsters will be in it!" continued Chiron.

There was whoo-hoos everywhere, along with people whistling.

Chiron clamped his hooves down, and again there was silence.

"Alright now you may order your food and drinks and then we will begin the Sacrifice!" yelled Chiron.

Everyone was ordering their food and drinks, most of them ordered Coke and pizza; others ordered vegetarian stuff with water(especially Aphrodite's cabin).

After they ordered their food they headed to the fire and threw their food in and said a thank you or a prayer. It smelled like a tropical breeze mixed with cherry blossoms!

After that was finished they all headed back to their seats but Percy was the longest one to stay.

"Father, I need help. Something's not right. Something is going to happen; please…. Give me something." asked Percy looking at the sky wondering if his Father heard him. Percy sighed while returning to his empty table, wishing Tyson was here but he couldn't he had a job to do under the sea, he had to help their Father repair the Palace after it was destroyed by their Father's enemies.

When Percy finally returned to his seat then he ate but very little; still thinking about what happened below Half-Blood Hill. But he couldn't think again if he didn't eat so he ate some more then looked over at the Athena cabin, straight at Annabeth, she ate while smiling and laughing at something one of her friends said. Her smile made him smile to even if he couldn't hear what they were saying, then Annabeth looked at him and waved, then he waved. Then some of the girls told her to walk over there and talk with him at least thats what it looked like from where Percy was sitting. But Percy kept staring at her just wishing they could be alone, everyone at Camp knew it too because after the Titan's attack and fall, when they him and Annabeth were back at Camp they dove into the the lake and kissed, and thanks to his powers of water hey created a bubble so they could breathe. But then something brought him back to earth and noticed -blushing- that he was still staring at Annabeth. Some of the girls from both Aphrodite's and Athena's cabin was giggling, pointing fingers, and laughing hysterically. Then Percy saw Chiron raise his front legs and then slam them down and a loud _**BANG!**_ There was silence.

"Ah hem. We will begin Capture the Flag shortly so please be ready. Percy and Clarise will be the team captains. When we're all gathered at the field then we will separate cabins and play!" announced Chiron.

Everybody cheered and whistled, then most of the campers(including Percy and Annabeth) went to "suit up," the others still in the pavilion tried to finish their food.

When all the campers were in the field Chiron began.

"Well, I see that all of you here. Percy and Clarrise would you please step forward." said Chiron, when he said Percy and Clarrise they both knew what they were to do, it happened with games with teams. They both stepped stepped forward and waited for Chiron to announce when they could pick the cabins for their teams. Chiron nodded.

When they finished picking their teams the game began, both sides hid their flag and got in position.

"Let the game begin!" yelled Chiron.

Both sides ran to the other teams, Percy and Annabeth hit off to find the flag Percy tried really hard not to hurt the opponents as much as he could.

Then they headed off to the forest. They knew that there were monsters in there so they were VERY cautious, as well as any opponents that might be lurking around looking for a fight(especially the children of Ares).

When they headed deeper in the woods they heard something rustling in the bushes they waited….. And waited….. And waited then suddenly jumping out of the bushes came a giant scorpion! Much bigger than usual.

"Chiron, must've decided time for a little dessert relaxation!" joked Percy.

"Yeah, well I'll kill him when we get out of this alive!" Annabeth joked back.

"Hmph. Maybe I'll go with you." said Percy sarcastically.

As a the scorpion approached more and more Percy leaped and slashed it in the neck and it made a big gash in the scorpion's neck, then Annabeth took her knife and climbed on it's back and stabbed it and then it fell to the ground.

Then Percy took the finishing touches and chopped its head off.

"Ha! That'll teach them that we're serious about not messing with us!" said Percy smiling big and wide.

"Better believe it!" added Annabeth.

As they continued through the forest they came across a few more monsters and opponents and mistakenly thought the nymphs and dryads were monsters and almost killed them, they weren't to happy and said they'd make a complaint to Chiron.

When they finally came to a ditch they jumped in.

"We found it, Percy!" exclaimed Annabeth triumphantly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Percy running to the flag.

But there was a little surprise they weren't expecting, Percy had another blackout and collapsed to the ground.

"PERCY! Not again! HELP!" yelled Annabeth.

"Hello, again, Percy, welcome back." said a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Percy confused.

Then a fog raised and out of it came a woman dressed in snowflakes, like the crown on her head, she had blue crystals for a necklace, and a long lush of white hair and her skin white and pale. But Percy thought he saw her before but he couldn't remember. And there was something wrong with her she seemed REALLY sick and weak she was almost invisible.

"Um, do I know you or something?" asked Percy.

The woman chuckled. "Yes, you once knew me but you have forgotten because I took those short memories away to conceal the dark forces who are keeping me." answered the woman.

"What?"

The woman laughed. "Here, I'll return them to you but only till the end of our conversation." Then with a swoosh of her hand Percy saw flashes of their last encounter.

"You, again. Why'd you take away my memories? I like to keep them you now!" complained Percy.

"UH! You half-bloods! I took them away because they would kill you!" explained the Queen annoyingly.

"Who? Who would kill me?"

"I don't have much time, Percy, I need you to request a quest! To find out whats happening to the world! Without winter the animals wouldn't hibernate which means the end of the population of animals! Which means…."

"Blackjack."

"Hmm. Now you now. But you'll forget this like the last time except for the quest part."

"Why?"

"I told you already! UH! THEY…. WILL…. KILL…. YOU!" as the Queen said a small but powerful blizzard started.

"Wow!" exclaimed Percy.

The Queen put her hands out and the blizzard stopped.

"Sorry, when I get angry small but dangerous things happen like just now." explained the Queen.

"Yeah, got it." said Percy.

"Will you do it?"

"Yes, but you gotta put in my head its REALLY important!"

"I will, oh no, my time is up they're coming! I'm sorry I must…"

Then she was gone again….

….Then Percy woke up.

"Percy! You're awake!" exclaimed Annabeth running to hug him. She looked like she was crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Percy racking his mind for what happened besides he needed to see Chiron immediately for a request for a quest.

"DON'T EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN! You hear!"

"Hey! It's not like I do it!"

"Whatever! Just promise me you'll never do it on purpose!"

"I promise."

"Good, now come on I'll take you back to your cabin and you will get some rest."

"I have to see, Chiron, first."

"NO! We're going to your cabin! Don't mess with me, Percy!"

"First, Chiron."

Then Percy ran off to see Chiron with Annabeth chasing him.

When he saw Chiron he yelled for him and then Chiron trotted over.

"Percy, whatever is the matter? Now, don't start yet catch your breath." said Chiron.

Percy caught his breath then he began but he was interrupted by Annabeth yelling at him.

"PERCY! You are soooo in trouble you- um, Chiron, uh, you mind if I steal, Percy, for the day?" asked Annabeth chuckling nervously.

"Actually I do mind. Percy, obviously has something very important to say to run from you. Right, Annabeth?" asked Chiron reasonably.

"Yes, uh, I'll just go, uh, right know, Yep, leaving. Percy, I'll talk to you _later_." said Annabeth walking away.

"Now, Percy, whats so important?" asked Chiron turning toward Percy.

"I need a request for a quest. I don't now why but I have a gut feeling its something _really _important." answered Percy.

"Uh. I don't really do that unless its from the gods or its really important."

Then Percy explained why and said that the two blackouts were connected somehow but said he didn't now why or how the were connected.

"Well, Percy, that seems strange but… Hmm… Interesting… I think I will have a talk with the Council(all the gods) then I'll get back to you, Percy, good bye." said Chiron trotting off while thinking of what it could be that would happen to make all this _really_ important for a quest to be put out.

Chiron went to a fountain and dropped a drachma in the mist and asked for the Council, when it appeared Zeus spoke….

"Chiron, what is the meaning of this interruption?" asked Zeus looking _**very **_annoyed.

"I am sorry to interrupt but…. Uh…. How do I say this…. Uh…." began Chiron.

"Oh, just spit it out centaur!" yelled Zeus.

"Well, one of or campers- and I will say now that I'm _not_ saying names- has had two…. Um…. fainting spells, and, uh, he said he had a vision but he can't recall it and the first time he had one he woke up saying one word he could remember: snow, the second time he wanted to put out a quest but he couldn't remember why. And I was wondering if there's something I should know or are you going to do something brutal?" answered Chiron.

"Hmph. I will have you know that we don't do things BRUTAL around here much."

"Ah. Yes, anyway what is your answer for this camper? And he didn't ask me to come to you, I just thought something was wrong. It feels wrong somehow. And the snow hasn't fallen. It usually does this time of the year."

"It's probably just to hot there. And tell this camper- whoever he or she- that Athena will be sending an owl for the details of these fainting spells _and _his name." said Poseidon cutting in.

"But…. Uh…. I don't think its a-" said Chiron

"I don't care! We need to know! Then we will get back to you, Chiron, now are you going tell this camper or shall we come down there to deal with it?" said Poseidon looking Chiron in the eye.

Chiron sighed.

"I will tell him." answered Chiron with another sigh.

"Him?" asked Poseidon.

"Uh…. Um…. I will tell the camper." said Chiron trying to cover things up because it was his son who was having these "fainting spells."

"Hey! I want to know why I have to send my owl! Why can't you send your sea-land animals? Or, Zeus, send his eagles." complained Athena.

"Quite! Good bye, Chiron, we will speak soon." said Zeus silencing Athena.

Chiron nodded good bye then trotted around trying to find Percy. Mean while Percy was somewhere else avoiding Annabeth.

"Ha! She's not here! Now where is he? Ah, there he his. Hey! Over here!" yelled Percy waving.

As Percy yelled a boy not over 15yrs. old walked over. He wore khakis and a blue hawaiian print t-shirt with a black backpack swung over his shoulders.

"Quite! Someone could here you!" complained the boy.

"Hey I got no worries. Your the son of Hermes, John, what could go wrong." explained Percy with a smile. Then it came true. Annabeth walked over and John saw it.

"Get down!" whispered John.

"Man! She found me!" complained Percy.

"She's your girlfriend how can she not!" said John.

"Because I've been running from her forever in a day!" whispered Percy even quitter hearing the leaves crunch as Annabeth was passing them.

"Yeah? How come?"

"I "fainted" as she put it."

"Oh, yeah. Whatever here's your coke." said John unzipping his backpack and handing them to Percy who pulled out a little pouch. When he handed it to John he opened it and counted 3 pieces of drachma.

"Great see you later, Percy, and good luck with, Annabeth." whispered John sneaking away.

When Percy looked up Annabeth wasn't there so he made his way to the beach below the cliff. When he got to the beach he walked to a big rock and picked up a bag.

He remembered the last time he was here he put the bag there just in case he came back and sure enough he was back. He opened it and picked out a beach towel and spread it out next to the ocean but not to close to where it could get wet.

Percy sighed. He loves the smell of the salt water, the feel of the ocean breeze touching his face.

He picked up his Coke and opened it and sipped some.

"This is the life." said Percy smiling but that smile faded as quickly as it came. Then he touched his forehead and then he fell backwards. He was having another blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Percy why haven't you set out on the quest yet?" asked a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Percy looking around cautiously.

Then a woman appeared out of a fog and swooshed her hand left, then snowflakes circled around Percy then he shook his head and then opened his eyes.

"You again! Why did you bring me here this time?" questioned Percy angrily.

"Hmm. Where you not listening before?" asked Queen Angelica as she floated around Percy.

"Last time I brought you here I told again, and again that you _need _to request for a quest to be sent out! And yet I find you on a beach drinking…. Uh… Uh…. Uh SODA! Why are you not out on a quest?!" asked Queen Angelica more angrily than before _much _more, when she had the outburst a _very powerful _snowstorm came upon them. Immediately Queen Angelica put her hands out and immediately the snowstorm stopped right before it hit Percy.

"Can't you stop doing that!" demanded Percy.

"Unfortunately, no, I can't. It comes with package of being the Snow Queen. Now, why aren't you on a quest?" asked Queen Angelica calmly.

"I did. But, Chiron, said he needed to talk with the Council and then get back to me." replied Percy.

"Uh! Are you half-bloods and humans always this dense!" said Angelica frustrated. With that small blowout snowflakes twirled all over.

"I hate it when she does that." whispered Percy to himself.

"I heard that!" growled Queen Angelica.

Percy cursed in greek.

"What do you want me to do now? I can't just walk up to him and say,'Hey, I was just wondering if I can go on that quest I wanted to. I don't have a reason, but can I still go?' Come on! can't you leave my memory of this? Just a smidgen? They can't possibly track that!" insisted Percy.

"No! I can't. Not again." agonized Queen Angelica looking down. Tears swelled in her eyes, but immediately when they touched her cheeks they froze.

"What do you mean not again?" asked Percy feeling sorry even if didn't know what it was that she felt really bad about.

"You've got to kidding. The gods didn't tell you? Anything?"

"No, they didn't even tell me about you."

"Figures. After what I did why would they."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Ah. A long time ago I was in what you humans say today…. Trouble… And a son of, Hecate, overheard this said by, Dionysus, and said he wanted to help. I heard this from one of my loyal servants. She was helping the preparations for my first changes of the seasons. But somehow someone got into the Ice Palace and stole the Sacred Staff of Ilene the first, Snow Queen, but as I said he heard this and took of to find it, and when he got it he didn't now where to go to bring it back so I told him in visions, you see without it winter would not be able to come. But moving on. He retrieved it and tried to bring it back to me."

"Tried?"

"When he got there to the palace he was also followed by a terrible monster! Then he slipped and fell, the monster was just about to kill him and right before he did he, uh, threw the Staff to me and yelled,'Make winter now! For today is Winter Solstice!' after that the monster killed him. Killed him right before my eyes. Immediately I used the staff to freeze the monster in to a impenetrable block of ice then I used my powers and broke the ice underneath the monster and sealed him up for eternity. But it was still to late the son of, Hecate, was dead. The gods were so angry that they blamed it on me so there was a special book with all the Greek gods and mystics etc, in the world that they tore all the pages that had to do with the seasons, elements and etc. I guess I would't blame them. But story time is over you need to help me, Percy. Please! I believe that it's the same people who tried to steal the Staff that kidnapped me! They're trying to make me break the Staff because I'm the only one who can! Will you set out on the quest?"

"So? What does that have to do with the memories?"

"Uh! You half-bloods are sooo dense! They track the memories right to the person."

"Oh. S-"

"They're coming! Look I'm sorry, Percy but I can't leave the memories! Plea-"

Then she and the vision were gone.

Percy opened his eyes and saw the sunset

"What! It's sunset! I've been here…. Uh…. two and a half hours! Oh, boy am I in trouble!" exclaimed Percy.

Then dirt fell from the cliffs and Annabeth peered over.

"PERCY! Chiron, I found him! Percy, you are in a lot of trouble!" fumed Annabeth sliding down the cliff using her dagger as a holding device. When she reached the bottom Chiron sled his way down.

"Percy, thank goodness your alright! We were worried." exclaimed Chiron while catching his breath.

"Uh! Why do you keep doing this?!" exploded Annabeth.

"Uh! You think this is my fault? All I wanted to do is get away awhile and relax!" answered Percy having his explosion as well.

"Settle down! Percy, I've thou-" said Chiron but he didn't get to finish before Annabeth said a few words.

"I am soooo sick of you trying to get "away" for awhile! Uh! I'll see you later, Chiron!"

"Now, Annabeth! Annabeth!" called out Chiron but she ignored him. When Annabeth gets going she doesn't stop until you make her.

Percy ran after her, stopped her in her tracks and kissed her. If there's one thing that stops Annabeth from exploding its a kiss from Percy. But then Annabeth pushed him away.

"Don't ever "get away" without telling me first! Got it! You scared half to death, Percy!" yelled Annabeth tearing up but immediately brushed the tears away.

"I got loud in clear." agreed Percy.

After that little incident they both headed up to the pavilion for lunch.

"Annabeth, I want you to do something for me." asked Percy informatively.

"Of course, but what is this something?" asked Annabeth curiously.

Percy sighed. He knew that she would say no, she hated his "dreams" but he knew there was something to done he just didn't know what!

"I want you to go on a quest with me." blurted Percy.

"What! Now?!" asked Annabeth.

"No, and, uh, this is no ordinary quest. It's doesn't have permission and I need you to help me. Will you go?" begged Percy almost kneeling down but Annabeth pushed him up not wanting to get embarrassed.

"Percy, you now the rules if a-"

"A quest does not have permission then you are breaking the rules." finished Percy rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes! You know how important the rules are to me! And does this "quest" have something to do with these dreams your having?"

"Yes, and no. One, they aren't dreams, and two, if we don't go then the world as we now it will come to an end!"

"Really?" said Annabeth sarcastically trying not to laugh.

Percy growled.

"Alright! Geez. Does this have to do with the visions your having?" rephrased Annabeth trying to make sound like there's no sarcasm in it.

"Yes, it does! Snow, urgency to start a quest! With no reason! Don't you think that this is a _little _weird?" asked Percy.

"Well, maybe. Maybe not." acknowledged Annabeth looking at the ground.

"Hmm. We can sort this out later. Come on we got to go to lunch." beamed Percy feeling _so _hungry he could eat two WHOLE cows.

When they reached the pavilion they found their seats and awaited for Chiron. When Chiron stepped up he announced the game they would be playing and said they could start eating.

While they were eating most of the people were talking about Percy and how they haven't seen him almost all day. John(son of Hermes said in Chapter 1) wasn't very hungry all he did was stare at his plate and cover his ears.

When everyone was finished eating they went to suit up…. Except for Percy.

_Come on, Annabeth_ , Percy thought, _just a little closer. YES!_

Percy grabbed Annabeth and immediately she drew her dagger.

"Wh- Percy! What were you thinking?" exclaimed Annabeth clenching her teeth so hard they might crack.

"I needed to talk to you! Soo…. Are you coming or not?" asked Percy hoping so hard that if she didn't say yes he would die.

"Well, I thought about everything…. And it does sound strange, I can't help but feel curious! You know I "lust" for knowledge Daughter of Athena- wisdom. And snow. No, snow here something must be wrong. And I looked through Athena's Library-"

"Athena's Library?"

"You know, the big scrolls in Athena's Cabin… Oh, maybe you don't know. We call it that because there's a lot of scrolls. Anyway it has almost _anything_! But as I was saying I looked through it when you were off somewhere and there was this mysterious scroll that was burned. But here's what it said before the burnt part:

_**'Long ago, there was a son of Hecate-'"**_

"Wait! A son of, Hecate! There are no sons of Hecate!" baffled Percy.

"Would you just hush! And let me finish. As I was saying:

_**'Long ago, there was a son of Hecate, loyal and the most bravery in the world of half-bloods! His name was, Alan. In the times of ancient, when the Western Civilization was the **__strongest__**! But this was when winter was coming to pass, and the day when winter was supposed to come it didn't because_and, Alan, set out to find it-"**_

"Wait why'd you skip from another sentence to a different one?" asked Percy confused.

"UH! The reason is there was burnt sentences too! Now let me finish!" answered Annabeth furiously.

"Alright! Alright." said Percy backing off and motioning Annabeth to continue.

"Alright here it goes _again_:

_**'But this was when winter was coming pass, and the day when winter was supposed to come it didn't because….and, Alan, set out to find it. When he did the_he went there and gave it to_and when he did a horrible monster destroyed _the monster and locked it up, then made a special, magical place for the boy to be known for his deeds and good will then the_speak to the gods or have contact with anyone but with the people of_and if_ever did_would be destroyed and the passing of winter would be set on to the former_. If this is come to pass the honor would be passed down to, Hecate, for her son's loss. For she may have no more children with mortals without magic.'"**_

"That's it?" asked Percy with a very interesting mind.

"That's all before the burnt part. And get this: scrolls usually have dates, this one doesn't it was like it was never finished!" concluded Annabeth feeling extra special.

"Wow. This is unbelievable! We could really be on to something here!" exclaimed Percy trying to sort through everything he's learned.

"I think we should really do something…. Like, go on a secret quest." said Annabeth coming back to Percy's idea that she was totally against because she's totally against the breaking the rules.

"But you say-"

"I know what I said. But for now forget what I said!"

_WOW! Annabeth, never says,'I know what I said. But for now __forget __what I said!' she never ever says unless…. She's really on to something, _thought Percy.

"Percy? Are you, OK?" asked Annabeth looking concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Um, is there anything you want to tell me?" asked Percy looking at Annabeth straight in the eyes.

"No. No. There's nothing else." answered Annabeth hesitantly.

"Alright, then. We passed all the time for suiting up we have to leave when they play the game. You up for right _now_." said Percy concluding their little chat.

When they left for packing they packed all the necessities for life: clothes, food, snacks, and knives. But they packed one thing different: Annabeth packed her Yankees invisibility cap, and Percy packed the watch Tyson gave him.

And for weapons as usual Annabeth packed her knife and Percy had his pen/sword.

When they finished they met at the boarders of Camp Half-Blood.

"You ready?" asked Percy whispering to making sure no one heard him.

"Yeah, you?"__said Annabeth throwing his words back at him playfully.

Percy grinned.

_That means he's ready time…. to…. go_, Annabeth thought to herself.

Then they both set off toward the ocean as Percy directed.

Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood in the fields.

"Let the game begin!" announced Chiron everyone cheered and whistled.

But Chiron walked away when he usually stayed till the end. He galloped all the way to his "headquarters". When he got there he took some books and flipped through all the pages until suddenly he stopped and smiled.

"This is it! I found it!" exclaimed Chiron laughing big and loud but not loud enough that the campers could hear.

_The Sacred Book of Ilene_, Chiron thought, _but where? Ah, the Isle of the Winterwoods! Now all I need to do is pack and go there. There's something they're not telling me, and I __will __find out what it is!_

When Chiron finished reading he made an identical one and packed all the necessities and the identical page about the Sacred Book of Ilene then set off. Of course he did leave a few of the nymphs in charge for his trip so NOTHING could get out of hand.

_Goodness knows what would happen if no one was in charge! _thought Chiron.

He trotted into the forest and began his journey to the Isle of the Winterwoods. All through the forest he jumped over logs, galloped around rocks, and stepped on small rocks across streams and rivers. He even walked on a tree to go through a waterfall! But something was strange about this waterfall, it was split in to by something.

When he was across the waterfall a little ways away he pulled out his map(the identical page) and looked at it.

"Hmm. It says,_**'Go, go far away! Past the the rocks, and the waterfall that splits in two! Then go to the place called the Isle of the Winterwoods. But before you can enter the Isle of the Winterwoods you must pass the frozen river, through the Forest of the Snowflake Trees, into the cave where a body lays, and in his hands find The Sacred Book of Ilene and read and keep till worlds end. But beware! If you do not believe in winter by the gods power when you cross the River of Winter's Death you will perish and never be seen again! BEWARE!'**_ Interesting. 'When you cross the River of Winter's Death you will perish and never be seen again!' Hmm, if I didn't know any better, which I do know better I think the River of Winter's Death is the frozen river. But this doesn't make sense! Why would the gods want to keep us from the Isle of the Winterwoods?! Hmm. 'Through the Woods of the Snowflake Trees, into the cave where body lays, and in his hands you'll find The Sacred Book of Ilene' Hmm. Can't think of that now. I've got to get pass the River of Winter's Death. I do believe in winter. I do I just need to know where to find it. First, past this river."

But before he could make one step the paper burned with light, when he could see again the words, River of Winter's Death, perish, never be seen again, and beware were flashing then he knew.

_The river is the River of Winter's Death! Oh, it's warning me. But it's just an identical! _thought Chiron, _whatever the case I need to believe in this and I do._

Then with that last thought the paper stopped flashing and Chiron felt cold. Very, cold, but he didn't shiver all he did was cross and then when he finished crossing a light SO bright that he shaded his eyes. When it was gone he could see everything so beautiful! There was snow shimmering ALL around! A frozen lake but there was fish and other sea creatures swimming in it, mountains with snow at the top, and before that Chiron could see trees but very unusual trees they almost looked like giant snowflakes with steams holding them up.

_The Forest of the Snowflake Trees! I found it! I found it_, thought Chiron with his mouth open.

"The Isle of the Winterwoods. Now lets see the map said go beyond the Forest of the Snowflake Trees….. Then a little ways I'll find a cave and then The Sacred Book of Ilene sooo I better get going then." said Chiron to himself walking toward the Forest of the Snowflake Trees.

Meanwhile at the ocean where Percy and Annabeth stood at the beach….

"Are you sure they'll come?" asked Annabeth worried they spent all this time for nothing.

"Yes, they'll come. They always do when I call them." assured Percy.

"Alright, I was just asking."

"That's the fifth time you asked. Now, just be pa-"

Percy was interrupted by squeaking sound that sounded like…. Hippocammi!

"Told you they'd be here." said Percy grinning.

"Yeah, yeah now I believe you." acknowledged Annabeth.

They climbed on the Hippocammis and rode toward wherever Percy's mind told him to go.

"So, where do you think your mind is taking us?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know but I think it's somewhere dark and sorrowful." assumed Percy.

"Oh. Uh, are you sure?" agonized Annabeth.

"Yes." assured Percy.

After Percy assured Annabeth about somewhere dark, and sorrowful she started to sweat.

"What's the matter?" empathized Percy.

"Oh, nothing. Why?" answered Annabeth.

"Because your sweating."

"Oh, maybe I need a dip in a the water. Yeah, a dip in the water, mind if we stop for a dip?"

"Well, yeah. But only for a sec 'kay."

"Fine."

Annabeth climbed off the Hippocammi and jumped in the water.

"Hmm. This is great!" exclaimed Annabeth twirling around in the water.

"Yeah, I'm glad you think so. Now climb out and get on the Hippocammi." inquired Percy.

"Why? It's so cool in here!" giggled Annabeth.

"Because, we can't stay here long I know where we're supposed to go." admitted Percy

Annabeth climbed on the Hippocammi and they all swam to a dark fog in the middle of the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

When they entered the fog they found a floating castle, with water floating through the castle gate. It was a dark gray brick castle and at the highest tower was a window with iron going from the top to the bottom with ice stuck to the medal and frosty air coming out.

"I can ask if they can swim up there." said Percy confidently.

_Hey, can you guys um, swim through the water floating to that brick castle? _asked Percy through his thoughts.

_**We can try. But we've never done it before so don't be angry or disappointed when we can't do it, OK?! **_thought the oldest Hippocammi.

_**Yeah! So, don't try to urge us again and again got it! **_hollered the youngest Hippocammi.

_Yeah, yeah, I got it_, answered Percy.

"They said, that they'll try. But they can't make any promises." repeated Percy.

"OK, tell them to g-"

The Hippocammis darted up through the water they were half way there but… they splashed down in the water.

_**We can't. It's to high up. **_said the oldest Hippocammi.

_**YEAH! **_screamed the youngest Hippocammi.

_**Don't be rude, Misty! **_barked the oldest Hippocammi.

_**I'm not being rude you are, Shimmer! **_yelled back Misty.

_Quit yelling! Are guys ever nice to each other? _questioned Percy.

_**I don't know. Are we ever nice to each other, Misty? **_asked Shimmer.

_**Hmm, good question. I don't know, **_answered Misty remembering her past with Shimmer trying to answer her's and Shimmer's question.

_**Well, we better get going. We gotta be somewhere, so tell your friend to get off and you to, **_snorted Shimmer.

"Uh, Annabeth. We gotta get off. They gotta be somewhere." repeated Percy.

"What'd they say exactly? I don't speak fish but I know when they gotta an attitude!" expressed Annabeth.

Then immediately Shimmer twirled and Annabeth was in the water spitting out water.

"Are you OK?" asked Percy nearly falling in the water himself laughing and crying so hard because he was laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! I swear that hippocammi has the worst attitude EVER!" screamed Annabeth climbing on to Misty.

Shimmer snorted.

_**The name's Shimmer tell her that and tell her she should never tell a hippocammi that they have an attitude! We get mad that way! **_screeched Shimmer.

_'Kay but I don't think she'll like it, _warned Percy.

_**I DON'T CARE! **_screamed Shimmer.

_**Shimmer, don't be rude! I apologize for my sister, Percy, she didn't take her usual nap in the afternoon, **_explained Misty.

_Oh, OK. Hmm. That explains it, _said Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth, Shimmer said never to tell hippocammis that they have an attitude. Thats why she threw you." explained Percy.

"Don't care lets just find a way up there." fumed Annabeth.

At the edge of the _Forest of the Snowflake Trees _Chiron stood wondering what would happen when the Council found out what he did.

"They'd probably behead me or worse bury me alive!" imagined Chiron.

"No. No, no, no. I mustn't think about that now! I need to concentrate on the mission." Chiron said to himself.

Chiron stepped into the _Forest of Snowflake Trees _and felt a snowflake touch his flank and smacked it off then continued through the _Forest_.

At the water next to the Floating Castle…

"You sure this will work?" asked Percy.

"No. But I guess we'll find out!" answered Annabeth smiling at her work.

"Some rope, more rope, key chains put together, strong iron arrow, and two fine hippocammis = a Person Pulley System!" exclaimed Percy wordily.

"You attached alright?" asked Annabeth smiling.

"Good. You?" answered Percy returning the question.

"Great. Now tell the hippocammis to g- goooooo… AH!" exclaimed Annabeth being pulled up in the air to the Floating Castle.

"Why? Why?! Why, did I go on the this mission with YOU?!" exclaimed Annabeth questionably.

"Because I asked you and told you it was important but didn't know what." answered Percy knowing that it was rhetorical.

"Uhh." growled Annabeth.

Percy smiled, he loved it when Annabeth was distressed, then she would get angry.

Annabeth glared at Percy then was about to say something but Percy beat her to it.

"I know. I'll tell them they can go."

_Hey, we're good up here you can leave, Shimmer and Misty, _said Percy looking down at them.

_**FINALLY! **_exclaimed Shimmer as her stomach growled.

_**I again apologize for my sister she hasn't ate yet for a few days and thats another reason why she gets angry and CRANKY! Ah. We'll just be under the sea eating seaweed, **_explained Misty gruntingly.

After that they dived under and were out of sight.

"So we're on top of the highest tower but we really need to be in the highest tower….. what do we do now?" asked Annabeth thinkingly.

"Thats why I have a sword." answered Percy.

"Oh. But will it cut through the stone?" asked Annabeth doubting it would.

"No, but it will cut through the lines and break the stones apart!" explained Percy thinking that he outsmarted a daughter of Athena.

Then he began smashing his sword into the lines where the stones were connected and when he pulled up again some of the stones were shaky.

"PERFECT! They were just put in maybe a couple of months ago. This will be easy." exclaimed Percy happily because he was finally getting closer to the mystery.

"Maybe to easy….." mumbled Annabeth quietly.

Chiron looked at the map then at the forest.

"Hmm. I think I'm getting closer. The map shows 5 trees different from the rest…. know what I passed 3 trees back there that had a frozen crystal in the middle all different crystals. Hmm…."

_5 crystals, 5 crystals, five….. air, ice/snow, fire, water, and life…. _thought Chiron stopping in his tracks.

He finally put some of the pieces together! The 5 elements, 5 crystals. Then he continued a few more yards then stopped again. He looked at the snow tree with the green LIFE crystal, he was one more step closer to the cave.

Again he continued…

Mean while at the Floating Castle…..

"Are you done yet?" asked Annabeth annoyingly.

"Almost…." answered Percy breathlessly.

"Thats what you said an hour ago!"

"Well if you were doing this you'd quit before you were this far!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, REALLY!"

"You wanna test that th-"

"LOOK! We have no time for this we need…."

Before Percy could finish the stones cracked then crumbled to pieces.

"YES! We did it!" laughed Annabeth.

Then frosty air lifted up.

"If this gets really high they might notice!"

Then suddenly water splashed up and the air either went down, dissolved or froze and fell to the ground.

"What the-" said Percy and Annabeth in unison shocked.

_**Well hello, again my friend. **_

_Shimmer? Misty?_ questioned Percy.

_**You got it, **_snorted Misty.

_Thanks you saved us! _thanked Percy smiling.

_**No problem! **_yelled Shimmer flipping in the air and diving in the water again.

_OK…. well see you guys later we have an important mission to do. Thanks again, _thanked Percy again.

Shimmer and Misty snorted, nodded and then dived back down again.

Percy and Annabeth jumped into the dungeon.

A woman was on a straw bed on the floor looking sickly. She was wearing a tattered, dirty white, shimmery(not so much now), warriors outfit with a almost(almost) melted crown, with , a gold cold belt, and gold warrior boots with heals, etc. she had long flowing white hair and a face as warm as the…. the…. oh whatever, you get it….

"You think she's dead?" asked Annabeth looking pale.

"No. My last vision/blackout was a little over a day." replied Percy walking over to the woman. And when he touched her he blacked out again! And remembered all that happened…..

"Percy!" exclaimed Annabeth catching her boyfriend before he conked his head and bled to death! ( LOL! :D )

"Percy Jackson! You have finally arrived…." said the woman ( a.k.a. Queen Angelica or the Snow Queen ). And instead of fog and snow like before she just appeared like a reflection in water that means she's very weak like snow melting in hot weather…. they don't work well together.

"Your getting weaker, I can tell. You need to release me so we can go to get you to some snow." said Percy.

"I am well aware of…." started Queen Angelica feeling very dizzy her image was getting fuzzy.

"You need to rescue them all of…. them…." she began again but failed to keep contact she was to weak.

"Percy! OH! Thank the gods!" agonized Annabeth.

"We need to leave! NOW!" exclaimed Percy almost yelling.

"Whoa. This is toooo easy…. somethings not right…." grumbled Annabeth.

Then the jail door lock clicked.

"You are quite right daughter of ,Athena, it was to easy…. we new you were coming before hand we were ready…" said a man in robes. As if answering her thoughts.

"But how? Who are you?!" complained Annabeth she always hated a person figuring out her plans.

"I am Abaddon Chief of Demons and we new because this jail is enchanted any magic use is reported to us- I mean me." answered Abaddon laughing evilly.

Annabeth was shocked she's never met a demon as powerful as him!

"Your- Your-" Annabeth said to shocked to say anything. But Abaddon nodded to her understanding.

"He's who?" asked Percy not shocked because somehow he wasn't.

Annabeth gulped.

"He's Abaddon otherwise nown as Destroyer, Demon Advisor. And said to be chef of demons, and sometimes regarded as the Destroying Angel. In greek(not really its actually Hebrew but since this is Percy Jackson I had to change it) he's nown as the Place of Destruction, Realm of Dead, and is has many sources in very high places." answered Annabeth looking glum.

"You will never escape this Castle EVER! Mwah ha ha ha!" said Abaddon licking his lips and stretching his claws looking ready to snatch them up and eat them alive! But all he did was hiss and leave them for the guards.

"All right step away form her NOW!" yelled guard 1.

Guard 2 used magic to repair the roof and had lightning at the top of the ceiling.

"Lock them up over there." said guard 3 pointing to metal cuffs screwed to the wall.

And guard 1 and 2 did as they were told. They pushed them over to the cuffs and locked them there and then left.

A little over 2 hours later the Queen awakened with a groan and a squeeze of the hands into fists.

"Finally!" complained Annabeth rolling her eyes.

"Annabeth! Be respectful. You've been complaining for half the time we've been here locked up!" complained Percy complaining to her.

"You're right I could hear it but I couldn't respond. Here let me help you." said Queen Angelica walking slowly and weakly to them she put her hands on the chuffs then they immediately turned to ice she squeezed her hands even more then they broke to pieces!

"This is it." said Chiron looking at the last snow tree with the red FIRE iced crystal in the middle.

He walked a few yards more then arrived at a cave that was guarded by several monsters sleeping.

Chiron took out the book and read more.

_"You've arrived at the place were monsters lay, to keep them asleep you must play a sweep of greek." _said Chiron aloud.

"That doesn't make much sense….." added Chiron.

_You've arrived at the place were monsters lay, to keep them asleep you must play a sweep of greek, you've arrived at the place were monsters lay, to keep them asleep you must play a sweep of greek, you've arrived at the place were monsters lay…. SWEEP! A HARP THE MOST POPULAR GREEK INSTRUMENT! Also known as a SWEEP_(not really I just came up with that because you sweep your hands across the strings lol!)_, _thought Chiron.

Sure enough there was a harp with snow on top next to a tree, chiron walked over and laid down and began to play a song form a very popular greek musician. After he was done it kept playing long enough for him to quietly sweep past the monsters into the cave.

It was beautiful! Cold fires were lit all the way to a frozen casket with a body. He walked fastly to the casket and began to break the ice. Gruntingly he broke it open only where the book was then took it and placed more ice where the book was walked fastly away and then saw at the entrance of the cave that the harp stopped playing how was he going to get out!

At the jail where Percy, Annabeth and Queen Angelica were held…..

"Can you freeze the lightning to? You must be able to if you broke our hand-cuffs." asked Percy worriedly that she was to weak to do it.

"Maybe but I need the Sacred Staff of Ilene. My powers are drained to much." replied Queen Angelica.

"Can't you use- oh." started Annabeth then remembered that Abaddon said that any magic would be reported to him.

"I can he wouldn't get here in time. Outside I can summon the Staff and freeze the air so I can get my powers back." replied Queen Angelica answering Annabeth's thoughts.

Queen Angelica spoke in greek and immediately the lighting stopped, she spoke again in greek that time the entire ceiling disappeared and reappeared at the jail blocking Abaddon from getting in quickly. They all climbed up to the top and were finally out of Abaddon's grasp! Or were they?

Chiron sat inside the cave reading the the book…..

_"You've arrived at the cave were a prisoner is held, to leave you must free a boy who overnight became a man. If you leave you will be snatched by the jaws of those who snare!" _repeated Chiron that was the 10th time he read that line.

"That doesn't make sense!" complained Chiron.

_Hmm….. _thought Chiron.

"The _boy who overnight became a man_." repeated Chiron.

Chiron walked over to the frozen casket drew his sword and began smashing the ice.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Almost finished…." said Chiron to himself.

_SMASH! _One big chunk of ice fell to the floor from the casket. He just finished the beginning of his ankles and up.

_SMASH! _A small chunk fell to the floor.

Chiron shivered. Snow and ice was no place for a centaur especially since he was there for over a day!

He was icy blue he was getting cramps on his hands, legs and hooves, frost was all over his body and he couldn't feel his hands and from the waist down.

"Hm! This better be the answer! Or else…." he didn't finish.

Over at the floating castle….

Queen Angelica spoke Greek then when she was finished she lifted her hand and then it appeared! The Sacred Staff of Ilene in the right person's hand it was powerful! And in her hands she was beautiful. Her skin turned pale(in the right way), her warrior armor turned sparkly and icy, her hair flowed even more and sparkled.

"Wow…." said Percy in awe.

"Don't you even think about it!" demanded Annabeth.

"I'm not!"

"Oh, really!"

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Whatever."

"Do you two always bicker?" asked Queen Angelica.

"No!" said Annabeth and Percy in unison.

"Right." said Queen Angelica doubtingly.

"So what do we do know?" asked Percy looking at Annabeth.

"What?! I'm suppose to come up with every answer when we're at a dead end?" complained Annabeth.

"OK fine! Um we could i-" started Annabeth.

"Ice the path and make our way "home". said Queen Angelica making air quotations on **home** because she lives in winter.

"Thats…" started Annabeth but couldn't finish.

_She stole my idea! Man, I SOOO can't wait for this mission to end so I can get back to my life, _thought Annabeth.

"So lets go." said Percy enthusiastically.

"Agreed. Lets get moving." said Queen Angelica like she was in charge.

She jumped down with her legs hiked up to chest then put the Sacred Staff of Ilene in front of her then her eyes glowed light blue then the water turned to an icy square big enough for the three of them, then she pointed 3x at the water they froze and molded into ice griffins.

"What are they supposed to do?" asked Annabeth challengingly.

"They are our ride home." answered Queen Angelica acceptingly.

_You, me after this is over, _said Queen Angelica in Annabeth's mind.

_Fine, _answered Annabeth in her mind hoping that "Queen" Angelica heard her loud and clear.

The griffins walked over, when they walk ice appears that way they don't touch the water and immediately dissolve.

They climbed on but before Percy and Annabeth did they put a blanket that they got from the jail on the backs of the griffins so they're not freezing cold!

"Comfortable?" asked Queen Angelica mostly to Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

Queen Angelica kicked very lightly on her griffin then her griffin screeched at the others and trio of griffins dashed avoiding anything in their way.

At the almost melted cave where Chiron was…

"Finished lets just hope he wakes up…." Chiron said to himself.

Chiron stood there for what seemed like days but it was only minutes.

_Hm. When is he ever going to wake up! _thought Chiron angrily, _Maybe I should've stayed at home_(a.k.a. Camp Half-Blood)_. _

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He raised is front hooves and slammed them on icy floor! _CRASH! _

"MONSTER!" screamed the boy.

And with that he took his sword unsheathed it and raised at the "monster".

"My boy, I am **certainly** am not a monster! I am a centaur. A half-man, half horse. I suppose you know about centaurs ,Son of Hecate." corrected Chiron.

"Oh, sorry. What's your name centaur?" asked the Son of Hecate.

"Chiron. And I suppose your ,Alan?" asked Chiron.

"Chiron? The Warrior Centaur? This is unbelievable!" exclaimed Alan.

"And how do you know my name?" asked Alan with one eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say I have connections…." answered Chiron smiling nervously.

"Uh-huh."

"Enough talk. We need to get out of here!"

A piece of ice fell from the ceiling.

"Right. So I hear that they love playing fetch. Just need something we can throw."

Chiron looked at the ice. Alan smiled.

They threw the piece of ice and the suddenly the dogs broke for a run!

Chiron told Alan to climb on his back and when he did Chiron broke into a canter.

**1 Hour Later**

They were a little more than half way across the snowy place.

"We're almost there ,Alan. So tell me… how did get in there?" asked Chiron dropping down into a trot.

"Well, it's hard to explain…" replied Alan looking down.

"Try me."

"Well, I was trying to help the Snow Queen. And I would have seceded to if it weren't for ,Abaddon, I probably would have still lived. I think."

"So, the Snow Queen basically preserved your body and over time you healed."

"Basically."

"But you did help her. At a cost."

"At a cost."

"Tell me. Why didn't they want anyone to help her?"

"Because, Abaddon, is a devil demon. He is a master at stealing, and torture."

"Well, I know somebody who is just like you."

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"But the Big Three Pack…"

"Was disbanded 1 year ago."

"Why?"

"Complicated."

"Ah."

"Well I better get moving if we're going to get back to Camp Half-Blood in time."

"Agreed."

On the sea to Long Island….

"So how much longer till we reach Long Island?" yelled Percy trying to make clear.

"Not much longer. But before we reach it I have some unfinished business." said Angelica.

She pulled on the ice griffin and the rest stopped as well, then her eyes turned red, glowing red.

"What?!" exclaimed Percy.

In a deep voice, Abaddon's voice:

**"You think you can get away from me ,Percy Jackson, you are extremely wrong!" **said Angelica/Abaddon.

Immediately she took her staff and aimed it Percy and Annabeth.

Percy shoved into Annabeth and dove into the water. While they were there Percy made a bubble so they can breath.

"Abaddon, must've cursed her while she was in captivity." said Annabeth kind of grinning.

"Not funny ,Annabeth! We're up against a ,Queen of WINTER! IN WATER!" exclaimed Percy.

"OK! Sorry. But you know we've fought bigger!"

"I know. I know. Well those we knew them like what's their personality and weaknesses. Her… nothing."

"Not necessarily. Her weakness: fire."

"OK. But where are supposed to get fire in water?"

"No, idea."

A few minutes later a dolphin swam up to them and spoke to Percy.

_**I heard a splash. Is anything the matter ,Son of Poseidon? **_the dolphin asked.

_You ever heard of the ,Snow Queen Angelica? _he asked.

_**Yes, why?**_ the dolphin asked.

_Well, she's trying to kill me and my friend,_ he answered.

_**She would never do that, **_the dolphin exclaimed.

_She's cursed sooo it might not be her, _he explained.

_**Well that must be it! **_the dolphin exclaimed happily then quickly stopped.

_**Come with me ,Son of Poseidon, and bring your friend, **_said the dolphin.

_Why? _asked Percy cautiously.

_**A friend is waiting for you**_, explained the dolphin.

_OK, by the way what's your name? _asked Percy.

_**Mercy,**_ answered Mercy.

_Thats pretty, let me tell my friend then I'll nod, _said Percy.

"This is ,Mercy. She wants to take us to a friend." explained Percy pointing a shiny, blue and white dolphin.

"Which one?" asked Annabeth.

"Don't know."

"I don't feel comfortable, about this but ,OK." agreed Annabeth holding Percy's hand.

Percy nodded to Mercy, then she led the way. Percy would've taken hold of Mercy's fin, but he was with Annabeth and she couldn't breath underwater forever, so he just used is water moving abilities to move them around.

When they arrived at the place Mercy took them, it was not pretty.

There was all these ruins everywhere, sea creatures trying to dispose of them, underwater temporary homes made from seaweed weaved into a _giant_ homes, some smaller than others, with sticks as support beams.

"I know this place." said Percy trying to piece the picture into his mind.

_**You should this is your father's "home", **_explained Mercy.

_It can't be its… _began Percy then remembering the fight his father had with an enemy, when Olympus was attacked with Kronos' army.

"I can't believe its destroyed." exclaimed Percy sadly.

"What?" asked Annabeth.

"This was my dad's palace. Remember? The fight against ,Kronos? He left to help and his home was destroyed."

"Percy, I'm so sorry. If this was my home. I-I wouldn't know what to do."

"Let's just go see my dad, I have a feeling thats who we are supposed to meet."

Inside a _ginormous _tent, was 3 people, Percy's "step-mom", "step-brother", and dad.

"Mercy! Back so quickly? You're a good friend! Go tell the stable hand to give you some fish." said Poseidon.

_**OH! THANK YOU YOUR ,Majesty! **_exclaimed Mercy doing a backflip then swam off to the "stable" which was basically more giant seaweed weaved together for a stable and then more seaweed roped together as stalls.

Percy never thought he could hate seaweed sooo much!

"So… why are we here?" asked Percy being bold.

"Darling. Why don't you and ,Daniel, go for a walk through the coral reefs. Hmm?" asked Poseidon, obviously trying to get them away.

"There is no more coral reef! That what is left is oblivion." complained the "Queen".

"Just please go."

"Fine!"

"Now… I here your having trouble with… _**Someone**_. And as Ruler of the Seas, all the… commotion is making the animals and the sea uneasy. So tell me what do you plan to do if you have something so powerful that it could destroy an entire planet with one thought?" asked Poseidon.

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's hypothetical of course."

"OK….. I would probably, use it to destroy ,Abbadon, his minions, and the Floating Castle, and free ,Queen Angelica, of the curse."

"For good. Just the answer I was looking for." exclaimed Poseidon, waving to one his many servants, who quickly swam away.

"Whats this all about?" asked Percy very confused, with Annabeth thinking hard.

"I know… I know! Percy! This is big! VERY BIG! But I thought it was hidden for all time!" Annabeth exclaimed, her eyes wide with thought, her hair a mess from combing it so much.

"What! What is it?" asked Percy, thinking.

"Your, girlfriend is bright for a ,daughter of Athena." stated Poseidon.

"Since your helping us, I'll forget I ever heard that." exploded Annabeth, angrily.

"Hmm."

"But.. what are you guys talking about? What is sooo powerful!" yelled Percy looking red.

"Long ago, when the Titans were still alive, and ,Kronos, ate his Children, and after ,Zeus, killed Kronos and his brothers were out to kill the rest of the Titans, Your Father had a very special Sword formed from the sea. It could change into any weapon and is _very_ powerful! As you heard- I think -it can destroy an entire world. Even Olympus. But after The War ,Zeus, and the rest of the Olympians- even Your Father -agreed that the Sword should be locked away for eternity! They agreed that it was to powerful for anyone, even an Olympian, to have." explained Annabeth, liking that she had to explain _everything_ to Percy.

"OK. So let me get this right. Powerful, powerful, Sword, used during the Titans reign, locked away for a long, long, long time, now… Your just gonna give it to me to end something?"

"I think that covers it!" agreed Poseidon.

**"ARE YOU INSANE!" **exclaimed Percy, red, wide eyes(the widest I've ever "seen"), and mouth dropped.

"Percy? Close your mouth." said Annabeth, positively diiiiisgusted!

Percy grumbled. But he did what he was told.

"You think I can handle something sooo powerful like that!" complained Percy… again.

"I believe in you! After everything your ready! But… um… don't blow anything up too much. And try to control your emotions. Sometimes it feeds off of it." explained Poseidon, looking a little worried.

"Great! My life is doomed. As we know it." complained Percy… again.

"Quit complaining! It'll be great! I live for this moment!" chittered Annabeth.

"AH! Here comes the Sword." Poseidon took the box and smoothed his hand over it. It was wide, gold chest, with shells, pearls decorated on it, and it had, emeralds decorated, around the lock(which looked sophisticated, probably Hephaestus' handy-work) and one giant emerald on the top, in the middle.

Poseidon took his trident and zapped the lock! Immediately it popped open, and inside was _the_ Sword! It was silver, with blue stones to decorate, and a strap that was made from real leather so you could strap around your wast, and it glowed brightly!

"Well, Percy this is where your _supposed _to take the Sword… and leave." explained Poseidon.

Percy was hesitant at first but then, Annabeth, put a hand on his shoulder, and then he finally got that this was supposed to happen. He took the Sword, and strapped around his wast, and then began to swim away, but when he came to a spot that overlooked the once _beautiful _undersea palace, all the saw were ruins, and people hurt.

After a few minutes, they began swimming again.


End file.
